Elsa vs Evil Elsa
by ThePolarExpressBeliever
Summary: Elsa was having a wonderful day, until a woman by the name of Evil Elsa kidnaps her sister. It's up to her and Olaf to save her. But the questions are: Will Elsa turn dark and let fear control her or will she be able to fight and save her sister? And will Evil Elsa stop making Anna, Elsa, and Olaf to take each other's places? Or will she keep on doing this to her heart's content?


_**Elsa vs Evil Elsa**_

She was walking around her ice palace, her footsteps echoing on the icy ground. Suddenly, she heard someone call her name, and person touch her shoulder, her hands icy cold just like hers.

"Well, hello there, Elsa." the voice said. Elsa's body stiffened; she turned around to see a woman who looked exactly like her, except, her hair was onyx black and put up in a side braid like Elsa.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Elsa asked the woman. Her hands clenched into fists.

"I'm you…the evil part of you. You can call me: Evil Elsa." Evil Elsa said. "What I want? I want to get rid of you and your sister once and for all." Anna appeared in the woman's arms. She held her, tightening her grip, and created an ice spike, bringing it closer to her neck. Anna whimpered.

"Anna!" Elsa cried. The woman just laughed as she drew the ice spike closer to her Anna's neck. "LET! HER! GO!" Frost began to form on Elsa's hands, her eyes aflamed with anger. "NOW!"

"Letting her go is highly…unlikely." Evil Elsa said. She shot ice, but they….disappeared…... _**_**_ Anna couldn't move as she slowly woke up. Her arms and legs were chained by…..Evil Elsa…... "Where am I?" Anna asked. She looked to see Evil Elsa smiling evilly at her. "What do you want from me?" She began to struggle. Suddenly, a strand of hair began to turn white. She had been struck in the heart with an ice spell called "The Frozen Heart." "W-What did you do to me?!"

"I put you under my spell for you not to escape." Evil Elsa said as she grabbed her chin. Anna began to shiver; another strand turned white. "What I want from you is…nothing. I only want to see the look on your sister's face when she comes to rescue you. I want her to become fearful again, so I can completely control her emotions. I can also make you freeze faster." And with that, Evil Elsa left the frozen dungeon, leaving Anna to freeze; making her shiver in fear from what she has in store for her and from the cold as another strand of hair turned…white.…. _**_**_ "Elsa?" Olaf asked. Elsa looked down him and went down to his height, holding his twig hands. "How are we going to save Anna from this "Evil Elsa" woman?" Elsa looked at him, sighing.

"To be honest, Olaf." Elsa said. "I don't know." Suddenly, a voice boomed throughout the castle.

"If you want your sister back." Evil Elsa said. "Just follow the sound of her pain and her cries." _**_**_

Anna's head drooped; her eyes closed. Her body couldn't take it any longer; the coldness began to take over her. Her hair kept getting whiter by the second; she knew her sister would save her, but she didn't know if she could defeat Evil Elsa without…Suddenly, Evil Elsa came to her….

"Need help with that?" Evil Elsa mocked, creating an ice spike and inching it to her neck. Anna struggled to lift her neck from the ice spike. She began to breathe heavily from fear and the cold.

"Please, let me go!" Anna cried. Suddenly, her sister, Elsa appeared. Anna smiled weakly.

"Let her go and take me instead." Elsa said. Anna looked at her sister and shook her head, but Elsa persisted. Elsa looked at Evil Elsa and then at her sister. "I promise that I'll be fine Anna."

"Deal." Evil Elsa said. And with that, Anna and Olaf disappeared. Anna turned back to normal. _**_**_ "Where are we now, Anna?" Olaf asked, looking around. There were in the castle ballroom.

"Arendelle." Anna said. "We're home." Anna's body was no longer freezing, but only her sister's life is at risk now. She looked down at Olaf and went to his height. "We need to save Elsa…now." Olaf nodded, but looked at her, knowing that there's no way to find her here…now.

"But how, Anna?" Olaf asked. "She sent us home; who knows where her castle is." Anna sighed.

"You're right, Olaf." Anna said. She sat on the floor, her back facing Olaf. "This is hopeless."

"No it's not, Anna." Olaf said. Anna buried her face in her arms. "We'll find her. I pro–" Suddenly, a loud boom that sounded like evil laughter filled the whole castle ballroom. Evil Elsa.

"If you want your sister back." Evil Elsa said. "Just follow the sound of her pain and her cries."

"What do you want with her, anyway?" Anna asked. "She didn't do anything to hurt you."

"Yeah! Let her go!" Olaf said. "You don't belong here! You can't hurt her! She's innocent!"

"My goodness!" Evil Elsa said. "You and your sister really do care for each other, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, we're close." Anna said. "We've been close forever. You can't take that away fro-"

"Well, anyways." Evil Elsa said. "Just follow the sound of her cries and pain." It went…quiet….. _**_**_ Elsa was chained in the same position her sister was in. The only problem was: she was not able to escape; no matter how she struggled, it was hopeless. Suddenly, she yelped in pain and a strand of her hair turned…brown. "What did you do?" She looked around; Evil Elsa smirked.

"I took your powers away." Evil Elsa said. "And I can control your powers, making it easier for me to see you suffer." Then she clenched her hand in a fist. Elsa screamed in pain. She smirked... _**_**_

 _Follow the sound of her pain and of her cries._ Evil Elsa's voice echoed in Anna's mind…...

"OK, this time, it'll be my turn." Olaf said. Anna looked at him, concerned. Was he crazy?

"What do you mean it'll be your turn?" Anna asked. "Are you gonna to take Elsa's place?!"

"Yeah, because I love you both and I'm unable to see you two get hurt." Olaf said. Suddenly…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A voice cried out in pain…Elsa. "ANNA! HELP ME! PLEASE! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! PLEASE!" Then…silence…. _**_**_ Her screams echoed throughout the ice dungeons as Evil Elsa, once again, clenched her hands in a fist, causing Elsa's hair to turn brown faster. Elsa's breathing began to become ragged. Her hair was fully brown. Her eyes barely opening and her body, numb. Evil Elsa laughed…...maniacally. _**_**_ After hearing Elsa's scream once more, they run to the ice dungeons, hiding. But Evil Elsa knew that they were there. So, she grabbed Elsa, pulling her head back, inching an ice knife near her neck. Elsa struggles, whimpering, but screams in pain as Evil Elsa clenches her hand in a fist.

"Stop it! Let her go!" Olaf cried. "Please! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! PLEASE! PLEASE!"

"What if I don't?"Evil Elsa asked, bringing the knife closer to her neck, making her scream.

"PLEASE!" Olaf begged. "I'LL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE! DON'T HURT HER! PLEASE!"

"Anything?" Evil Elsa asked. Olaf nodded. "Deal." She let Elsa go, making her fall in Anna's arms. She snapped her fingers, making them to disappear in Elsa's ice palace. She smiled evilly. _**_**_ "Why did he do it?" Elsa asked. Her hair was now turned back to normal…platinum blonde.

"Do…oh." Anna said, cutting herself off. "Because he loves us…we're family, that's why."

"We have to save him!" Elsa said.

"We will." Anna said. "After we rest."

"I'm worried." Elsa said.

"I know." Anna said. "I am too."

"She can't hurt him…can she?" Elsa asked.

"No, I hope and think not." Anna said. "Good night."

"Night." Elsa said. They went to sleep, tossing and turning. Olaf…hurt….melting….… _**_**_

Olaf looked up at Evil Elsa. Her features were severe: She had black, onyx hair in a braid, a purple dress with a black cape, and eyes cold as ice…lifeless. He was…FEARLESS…of her…

"Ready…to suffer?" Evil Elsa asked. He nodded sadly. She opened a window, making him melt. _**_**_ The next day, when they were about to head out, Elsa suddenly fell to her knees in pain, clutching her chest. Her sister runs to her, trying to help her stand, then she wobbled again.

"Elsa, are you alright?" Anna asked, once again helping her sister up. "What happened to you?"

"Olaf's…melting…" Elsa said, trailing off. "He's dying…because of…Evil Elsa…hurting him."

"What do you mean?" Anna asked. "Elsa? He's your creation…how can she make him…melt?"

"She's powerful…she-" Elsa trailed off, gasping in pain, and falling to the ground, unconscious.

"Elsa, wake up! Please!" Anna screamed. Suddenly, _SHE_ appeared. "What did you do to her?!" She remained silent, within a flash, Olaf appeared back, normal and Anna disappeared with her. _**_**_ Anna was chained up and put under "The Frozen Heart" spell and her hair was completely white.

"So…we meet…again?" Evil Elsa laughed. "Hello…again. Are you awake…Princess?"

Anna looked up at her, weakly and asked, "Why are you doing this…again…over and over?" Evil Elsa looked at her, her eyes piercing with anger, and clenched her hand in a tight fist. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ QUESTION ANYTHING I DO!" Evil Elsa said. "Do you understand?!"

"Yes!" Anna screamed in pain. "GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Please! Stop! Please!"

"As you wish." Evil Elsa said, letting her go. Anna gasped in pain, breathing heavily. Her head drooped; half of her dress covered with snow and ice. "Next time will be a bigger consequence." _**_**_ Elsa's eyes slowly opened to see Olaf in front of her; fear, worry, panic, and anxiety in his eyes.

"Olaf…" Elsa trailed off, rubbing her head from the pain. "Where's Anna?"

"Evil Elsa…" Olaf trailed off, gulping from the lump in his throat. "Took her." _Of course she did_. Elsa thought to herself. Just then, two figures appeared out of the shadows: Anna and Evil Elsa. Evil Elsa pushed Anna to her knees and pulled her head back, making her to wince in pain. Anna looked at Elsa, fear growing in her eyes. Her hair was completely white and half of her dress had ice and snow covered on it. Anna began to whimper and shiver from fear and the cold.

"E-Elsa…d-don't…d-do…a-anything…s-she…s-says…p-please." Anna said. Evil Elsa brought out a knife and inched it towards Anna's neck. Anna whimpered, struggling to get away from it.

"What do you want me to do?" Elsa asked, eyeing. "For you to let her go?" She looked at Anna.

"Fight me." Evil Elsa said. She pinned Anna against the wall with an ice spike near her neck, inching it no closer in order for Anna to breathe and made Olaf melt. "Let's begin…shall we?" _**_**_ Elsa's hands began to shake; her legs wobbled in pain. Evil Elsa took this as an advantage and kicked her to the ground. She looked down at her, her eyes cold with anger. She stepped on her.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Elsa cried. Then her evil self shoved her against the wall; blood began to drip down her lips. "Nnnggghhh!"

"You… _are_ … _PATHETIC!_ " Evil Elsa said. "You know that?" Elsa could only moan in pain.

"STOP IT!" Anna cried.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Olaf cried.

"SHUT UP!" Evil Elsa cried inching the ice spike closer and making Olaf melt faster.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Elsa screamed. Then she escaped and used all her strength and froze her evil self once and for all. Anna and Olaf returned back to normal, but Elsa was so weak. Right when she was about to fall, Anna ran and caught her. They knew where they had to go.

"H-How did you do that, Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Do what, Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Freeze her…Evil Elsa." Olaf said.

"I just remembered all the good memories and pushed away the bad." Elsa said.

"Well, however you did it, it worked." Anna said. Then they made it to Grandpabbie. He touched Elsa's heart and she healed. He did the same to Anna and Olaf and they healed. Then they left….

"Thank you, Anna." Elsa said. "For everything."

"For what, Elsa?" Anna asked.

"For showing me that I'm not a monster, but a sister." Elsa said. "And thank you, Olaf."

"For what, Elsa?" Olaf asked.

"For always making me smile and laugh." Elsa said.

"We love you, Elsa." Anna and Olaf said in unison, hugging Elsa. "Forever and always."

"I love you, too." Elsa said, hugging them back tightly. "Forever….and…always…..."

 _ **The End**_ _ **"Cause for the first time in forever, I will be right here." Anna – Frozen**_

" _ **Fear will be your enemy." Grandpabbie – Frozen**_

" _ **Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." Grandpabbie – Frozen**_

" _ **Some people are worth melting for." Olaf – Frozen**_

" _ **Love is putting someone else's needs before yours" Olaf – Frozen**_

" _ **Are you really gonna let fear control your life?" Elsa – Frozen**_

" _ **Reindeers are better than people." Kristoff – Frozen**_

 _ **Kristina Haddad**_

 _ **6/23/17**_


End file.
